dungeonsofdredmorfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Necronomiconomics
Выпускает снаряд наносящий урон. При использовании также поражает заклинателя дебаффами: -1 и -1 |skill2 = Кошмарное проклятие (Nighmare Curse) |image2 = Nightmare_curse64.png |description2 = Ужасное проклятие кошмаров вызывающее у врагов блаженный сон. Тем временем его разум преследуют жуткие видения, пчелы зла, которые коварно воплощаются из душы . Внимание: появление Пчел Зла имеет побочные эффекты на заклинателе. |effect2 = Способность: Вводит противника в сон, нанося урон каждый ход. Также поражает заклинателя дебаффами: -2 -1 при двукратном использовании: -1 -1 -2 -2 при трёхкратном: -1 -1 |skill3 = Метка Хтона (Mark of Chthon) |image3 = Mark_of_chthon64.png |description3 = Это заклинание, накладывает метку Хтона (что делает людей смертельно сильными) в течение короткого времени. Конечно, осторожно со стоимостью. |effect3 = Способность: Даёт бафф: +2 +2 +2 +2 +2 -5 +1 отнимает единицу маны каждый четвертый ход для поддержания эффекта. |skill4 = Договор о скоротечной жизни (Pact of Fleeting Life) |image4 = Fleeting_life64.png |description4 = В обмен на силу забрать жизнь врагов ваших, вы обещаете отдать некоторую часть своей души немного позже. Этот обмен не для слабонервных. |bonuses4 = +1 |effect4 = Способность: Даёт бафф (32 хода): +3 +13 после завершения бафа, при провешивании второго, появляется дебафф: -1 -2 -2 -2 |skill5 = Потусторонняя одержимость (Eldritch Inhabitation) |image5 = Eldritch_pillar64.png |description5 = Цели этого заклинания не подходят для этой реальности; оно будет прорываться туда, откуда пришло, при этом может иметь предсказуемо разрушительные результаты. |bonuses5 = +1 |effect5 = Способность: Накладывает проклятие на противника, нанося урон сразу и потом каждый ход. После смерти цель дважды взрывается, сначала с большим радиусом, затем с меньшим. Также даёт дебафф: -1 -1 -2 -2 и -1 -1 -1 |skill6 = Мрачный разлом (Tenebrous Rift) |image6 = Tenebrous_rift64.png |description6 = Откройте страшную трещину зла, которая поглощает всё в своей досягаемости. |bonuses6 = +1 |effect6 = Способность: Создаёт разлом с большим радиусом действия, наносит урон и накладывает проклятия каждый ход. }}Notes: *Deathly Hex: The debuffs applied (reduced health regeneration for ~90 turns, and reduced health regeneration for 6 turns) do not visibly stack, yet you still take 2-3 damage per round for a few rounds after casting. This damage stacks, and can very easily kill your character. *Nightmare Curse: This will apply a damage over time effect to the enemy that scales (I believe) with magic power. It is extremely damaging, often killing a full health monster over 3 ticks. Additionally, it will usually put the monster to sleep. The downside is reducing maximum mana by 2 for 70+ turns, and reduced mana regeneration for about 5 turns. *Tenebrous Rift: Creates a large area of effect that takes damage over time for 10 turns. The center is a 3x3 area, and it also seems to damage 1-3 squares beyond this. Sometimes the caster is cursed with a DOT as well, but not the majority of the time. Save your game before using this spell for the first time, and cast it at maximum range from yourself. *All of these spells have a negative side effect after casting. These will typically end up with you taking damage every turn, having reduced (even negative) mana regeneration, and reduced stats. These spells are for advanced players only. *The necromantic resistance required to take no damage from the effects of these spells depends on your magical power: The formula is 1 + (magic power/10) rounded down. So 55 magic power requires 1 + 55/10 = 1 + 5 = 6 necromantic resistance. en:Necronomiconomics Категория:Нужен перевод Категория:Навыки